


Just A Kiss

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: After kissing Felix on the rainbow bridge, Tamora leaves him hanging. Two weeks later, Felix decides to find out what it all means.





	Just A Kiss

Felix shifted restlessly in bed, unable to keep his mind from wandering to the bombshell blonde who had kissed him nearly two weeks ago. After bringing him and Ralph back to their game, she had promised Felix that they would see each other again soon. Almost two weeks had passed since then, and Felix still hadn’t heard from her. Was it something he said? Felix couldn’t stop wondering what he had done wrong to make her change her mind about seeing him again. If he at least knew  _why_ , he might finally be able to make peace with it. Sitting up, Felix decided to go and get his answer. Quickly changing out of his pajamas and into his clothes, he headed to Hero’s Duty.

* * *

Tamora grumbled as she glanced at her alarm clock to find that another hour without sleep had passed. She flopped onto her back, staring angrily at the ceiling. She rarely slept through the night, which only added to her disgruntled demeanor. Her anxiety spiked as she heard a knock at her door. She rolled out of bed, ready to tear into whoever had decided to disturb her. Throwing the door open, her hard expression softened considerably when she saw Fix-it Felix, Jr. standing in her doorway. Her face hardened once more when she realized the considerable danger he had put himself in to get here.

“How did you get in here?” she demanded. “Did one of my men let you in?”

“No,” he answered meekly, feeling quite anxious now that Sergeant Calhoun was standing in front of him. “They were playing cards by the entrance and I snuck past them when they weren’t looking.”

“I ought to go shove a blaster down their throats right now,” she threatened, beginning to leave her quarters. She was blocked by Felix, who hopped in front of her before she could leave.

“Please, Miss Calhoun,” he began meekly, “I’d really like to talk to you.”

Calhoun calmed down as she realized she hadn’t even asked Felix why he was here. He had to have a good reason for sneaking into her game in the middle of the night. She stepped back, motioning for Felix to join her in her quarters.

“So what did you want to talk about?” she asked, sitting down on her bed. She gave no suggestion as to where Felix should sit, so he stood awkwardly before her. 

“Well, after we, uh… There was a moment when we were, you know… W-when you dropped me off at my game after you–”

“After we kissed,” Calhoun interrupted.

“Yes,” Felix continued, a bright red blush creeping over his features. “After that, you said we would see each other soon. And I hate to bother you, but it’s been almost two weeks and I just thought I must have done something wrong, because I haven’t heard from you since then.”

“Oh,” Tamora replied, genuinely surprised by what Felix was saying. “I guess I didn’t think it was that big a deal. I mean, it was just a kiss.”

Felix’s heart sank as she spoke. 

“Pardon me for saying so, ma’am, but I don’t  _just_  kiss people,” he responded, trying not to let his hurt feelings show. “That kiss… It meant something to me. I’m sorry you don’t feel the same way.”

As he turned toward the door, Tamora immediately regretted her words. It had been so long since she had felt this way that she wasn’t sure how to deal with it, but she knew that letting Felix walk out the door would only make things worse.

“Felix, wait,” Tamora said. Felix turned around to face her. Tamora looked down at the floor as she continued, refusing to make eye contact with Felix. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said just now, and I’m sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Relationships aren’t exactly easy for me, and I’ve been hurt in the past. But that’s not an excuse to hurt you.”

“Miss Calhoun…” Felix began.

“And if we’re gonna do this, you should probably start calling me Tamora,” she interrupted, finally looking up and locking eyes with Felix. He felt his heart somersault in his chest as she gave him a hint of a smile.

“You mean you… You do want to see me again?” Felix asked.

“How about I meet you at Tapper’s tomorrow after the arcade closes?” she replied.

“That sounds wonderful,” he answered, gently grasping Tamora’s hand as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I can’t wait.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” she said, pulling him up next to her on her bed. “Why don’t you  _just_  kiss me before you go?”

Felix noted her smirk before leaning in for a chaste kiss. As he began to pull away from the kiss, Tamora pulled him back in, kissing him so fiercely that he felt his knees going weak. 

As Felix headed back into his game, he knew that that kiss would be the only thing on his mind for the next 24 hours until he got to see Tamora again, only this time it filled him with joy to know for certain that she wanted him in her life. As he climbed back into bed, he grinned to himself at the promise that tomorrow held. 


End file.
